Mistletoe
by EbonyBeach
Summary: Plotline changed slighty: Gondor's Mid-Winter Ball approaches, and Aragorn says no to Mistletoe decorations. Arwen accuses him of losing his sense of romance, so he sets out to prove otherwise... And finally I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

Firstly, HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! (4 days to go, but still...!)

Secondly, I think this will be 3 chapters overall, maybe 2... I'll try and finish it before Christmas but I'm not promising...

Rating: Well, I thought I should make it R just in case... really, it's not that bad, but I wanted to be safe...

Disclaimer: Tolkein owns everything, not me... though I think you all knew that already...

Dedication: to Cerridwen-Evereven, the WHOLE story!, because she's just amazing! ;)

A/N: This takes place the first winter after Aragorn's coronation. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Arwen for the last time, no mistletoe!" Aragorn softened as he crossed their room to where she was putting on her nightdress and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry _meleth_, I didn't mean to shout."

She put a pale hand to his cheek and met his eyes. "But I don't understand why not," she said, pressing her forehead against his as he pulled her close.

"I've told you a thousand times," he sighed. "If you ask me once more, I may be forced to call for a divorce first thing in the morning, and then there won't be a Mid-Winter ball tomorrow at all!"

Arwen laughed, knowing he wasn't in the least bit serious, and pulled him down onto the bed next to her. "Tell me again," she asked innocently as he began to get undressed.

"_Melda_, sometimes I think you really will be the undoing of me!" He dropped his shirt to the floor, feeling his wife's heated gaze on his back as he took off his trousers.

"And you will undo me," she whispered as he blew out the candle, plunging to room into half-darkness, "if you do not kiss me right now."

He grinned despite himself, and moved closer, bringing his mouth dangerously near to hers. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He said softly, his breath tickling her lips as their eyes met. She nodded slowly, her gaze flicking pointedly to his mouth. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, brushing his fingers over the sensitive tip of her pointed ear, kissing the corner of her mouth before moving back to survey her.

Her nightdress was cream silk, so sheer and low cut it left nothing to the imagination. The curves of her body cried out for his touch, porcelain skin aching to be kissed. As she lay there, watching him watching her, she felt a shiver coarse through her body at the burning desire in his eyes. To be wanted in such an intimate way by the man she loved so deeply sent fire through her veins, threatening to reduce her to ashes at his feet. Her hands moved over his body of their own accord - she had no control.

Aragorn was fighting his own battle too, between maintaining his pride and succumbing completely to the beautiful woman before him. Currently, the latter was winning, and he found he was quite happy to let it do so. But his beliefs still held, and he knew once he had persuaded her to his way of thinking, he could have her any way he wanted.

"Don't think," he said, struggling with his hoarse voice not to reveal the helpless position he was in, "that by making love to me you'll change my mind about the mistletoe." He swallowed. "I stand by my reasons, _melethrai_."

Her eyes remained fixed on him for a moment, before she said calmly, "Goodnight," and turned her back to him.

Aragorn lay there, stunned. Either he had mistaken the look in her eye for something other than desire, or she was much better at controlling her emotions that he was. He certainly knew he could never have turned willingly away from her in the high state of arousal they were both in. He sighed, wrestling for control over his body and mind. Even the curve and hollow of her back made his heart race at four times its usual rate.

He knew this feeling well - it was the same one of utter helplessness he felt whenever she took him to that place where bliss and torture rode together on the tidal wave of climax, bringing so much pleasure, leaving them praying for death before the end.

Gathering every ounce of strength he possessed, he tore his gaze away from her and looked instead at the canopy of thier marital bed. "Arwen, do not think I do not want to take you into my arms and love you right now. I just will not be swayed on my decision." He knew her lack of reply was not due to tiredness - she was being stubborn. "I don't think it's fair on those who have no one to kiss, that's all. I want everyone to enjoy the ball, not just those who are lucky enough to have someone to share it with."

He moved over to her and pulled her gently against him, and she relaxed immediately into his embrace, all trace of stubbornness gone. His hands ran lightly down her arm as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She let out a breathless sigh as he brushed her hair from her neck and face, devouring the uncovered skin with hungry lips. When he knew she could bear it no longer, he turned her slowly in his arms and kissed her, his tongue moving straight into her open mouth, continuing the dance that had been going between lovers since the world began.

She moaned softly as his lips descended to the sensitive spot where her ear met her jawbone, his hands sliding her nightdress from her shoulders. She gripped his hair, holding onto the dark locks to assure herself the world wasn't going to fall away from beneath her. "Estel..."

His name clung to the air as he rolled her over onto her back, still kissing her, still driving her insane. It wasn't long before they were riding together on that tidal wave of ecstasy, before finally falling back to earth in each others' arms.

Arwen smiled sleepily at her husband as he pressed soft kisses to her neck. "You know," she said quietly, "I never realised you were so considerate." She yawned and snuggled closer to him. "But don't you want to steal kisses under the mistletoe?" As if to prove her point, she met his lips with her own in a lingering kiss.

He smiled through a yawn. "Of course I do. It's just.... unfair on... people..." He trailed off, closing his eyes.

Arwen watched him for a few moments before closing her eyes too. "When you were a ranger, you were always so spontaneous," she murmured to his chest, as sleep came to claim her. "I think becoming king... you've lost your... sense of romance..."

And as she slipped into the world of dreams, Aragorn opened his eyes and marvelled at her words. So he'd lost his sense of romance, had he? A plan began to form in his mind. Yes, he thought as sleep began to take him, tomorrow she'd discover just where his sense of romance was...

To Be Continued...

* * *

ok, a few other things:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed Truth Or Dare and One One Moment In Time, I love you all!

Secondly, viviana, I don't think you have a profile, and you asked me about my fic The Soul Has No Rainbow, so if you want me to tell you more, leave me your email address in a review or email me on I'll explain about it..... Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all had fantastic Christmasses, and have a great New Year!

Sorry, update's a bit behind... I lost inspiration for this story, though don't be too mad cause I did start another fluffy A/A fic... keep your eyes open for it...

Everything's still Tokien's, this whole story is still dedicated to Sunshine!

Individual thanks are a the bottom... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Aragorn lay there silently, watching his wife as she slept. It was something he did often, and he knew she sometimes observed him too. He had risen with the sun that morning, visiting the market, shops, friends, organising everything for the day ahead. He'd even been to see the chief palace decorator about a certain white-berried plant.

He smiled as Arwen moaned softly in her sleep. All he had to do was look upon her and he knew she was worth it. He also knew she had him wrapped around her little finger, but that he wouldn't be any where else in the whole of Arda.

"You're watching me again, aren't you?"

Aragorn grinned as Arwen opened her eyes. "No," he said innocently, and she smiled.

"You've always been a bad liar," she murmured, tracing circles on his bare chest. "And what were you doing up so early this morning?"

He stared at her. "How did you know- ?"

"I don't have Elven blood and pointed ears for the sheer joy of it, you know." She moved closer to him. "Along with my _incredible _beauty and _vast _wisdom, they also symbolise my keen hearing."

Aragorn laughed, reaching out to brush his thumb across the pointed tip of her ear. "So that's what these are for?" He whispered, feeling her shiver at his touch. He replaced his thumb with his tongue. "And there was me thinking they were just another excuse for me to torture you..." He trailed off, pressing kisses along her ear, moving down towards her jaw and neck. She arched her hips into him as waves of desire began to spread through her body, a breathless sigh escaping her lips.

She closed her eyes as she felt her husband's hands sneak around her shoulders, pulling her head forwards to meet her lips in a burning kiss that scorched her very soul. Just when she thought this blissful torture would never end, he pulled away and treated her to a smile which, had she been standing, would have made her legs give way beneath her.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking at him through long eyelashes. She reached out to touch his cheek but he took her hand in his.

"Right now?" He kissed the palm of her hand. "Right now, absolutely everything in the world is just perfect. But," he added as she tried to move closer, "we have a ball to attend in less than five hours." He swung his legs out of bed and sat up.

Arwen sighed and rolled over. "Five hours? That's plenty of time. We could- " She was silenced by a kiss that drew the breath from her lungs.

When they broke apart, Aragorn grinned at her and stroked the back of his hand across her cheek. "I don't want to be late for our first Mid-Winter Ball. We have a lot to do in five hours - I need to check everything's been organised, and I need you to go to the market to collect a few things for me..." He paused, but she didn't seem to have reacted to his statement. "After all that's sorted, we should have some time to..." He trailed off with a glint in his eye - he didn't need to finish his sentence.

She sighed again, though she was smiling. "Do you promise?" She held his hand, refusing to let go until he assented.

"I promise," he told her with a quick kiss, before moving to get dressed. On his way across the room he opened the curtains, and white sunlight streaked into the room. It was an hour past mid-day. Perfect timing, he thought to himself as he pulled on a shirt.

When he was ready to leave, he sat on the bed next to his wife and gave her a piece of parchment. "You'll find this man on a market stand opposite the library in the lower citadel. He knows you're coming." He leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. "I'll see you back here in an hour or two."

Arwen held the collar of his shirt as he turned to go and pulled him back for another kiss. "I love you," she said, smiling.

He kissed her once more and stood up. "I love you too."

"Estel?"

"Hmm?"

"You never did tell me why you got up so early this morning."

The look of innocence on her face melted his heart. He nodded at the piece of parchment in her hand. "You'll see."

He opened the door when she spoke again. "Estel?"

"Yes?"

"What I said last night about you losing your sense of romance - you wouldn't do anything... _stupid _to try and prove otherwise, would you?"

He just winked and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Ok, so maybe it's gonna be more that 2/3 chapters... probably 5/6 now.... never mind! 

**Meine 'honorary' Schwester**: :::hugs back::: (won't let me do little star things!) well, maybe Arwen's persuaded the sexy one to her way of thinking on the mistletoe front... hehehe! oh you are special!! ;D

**Valia-Elf**: Oh. My. Frog. You are SUCH a biscuit! lol! But what sort of socks would those be, hey?!? I bet they're not as cool as mine... they have "mistle-toads" on with googly eyes.... HEY, IVE JUST REALISED, THAT IS SO WEIRD... I'M WEARING MISTLETOE THEMED SOCKS AND UPDATING THIS STORY... FREAKY! aaanyways.... :)

**FireOpal**: hey hey, 'Ebony' here!! I like the name, but I don't think it really _becomes_ me! lol! how about, in the words of O. H. Stackhouse, Hanana Banana?! hehehe... oh god girl, you over exaggerate so much!! but thanks anyways for making me feel special!

**ME132**: No! please don't die! Then I'll have lost my loudest and most-capital-letter-er reviewer! (if that made ANY sense, which I don't think it did..... Aaanyways...!)

**viviana**: thank you! I didn't get any email though, if you sent one.... my otheraddress is my penname 'at' hotmail 'dot' com (stupid fanfic won't let me put addresses in), if you want to try that...

**Loony Daidouji**: sorry it's after christmas, but I had temporary writer's block... thank god it's gone now! did you enjoy EEDVD?? It's brilliant! You said in another review you might write a story in English... if you do and ever need an editor, just email me, I'd be happy to help!

**Jeff's Favourite Skittle**: lol! I hope you had a merry christmas too! thank you!

**lindahoyland**: oh where would we females be without our womanly whiles?! hehehe! (I'm presuming from your name you're female... if not, I'm sorry, no offence meant!)

**Liregon**: sorry, this wasn't exactly quickly, but its here now!

**Arwey**: here is more preciousssss..... :D

**Strider's Girl**: interesting hey? Well, its about to get a whole lot more so!! thanx!

**lireal**: thank you! I intend to!

**apsenniel**: I want one too... imagine the possibilities! hehehe!

**Voldie On Varsity Track**: No offence or anything, but did anyone ever tell you you're CRAZY???! ;) Well, anyways, aren't we all?! MERRY Christmas! (just for you!)

**Aragorn waits for Arwen**: well, you'll soon be about to find out! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arwen took a deep breath as she lifted the fruit bowl and tried to imagine what mischief her husband could possibly have in store for her next. She had been all round the city that morning on his bidding, though the day was turning out to be full of surprises.

* * *

Firstly she had visited the market stand where he had asked her to go, where a man gave her a tiny silver key, and a piece of parchment detailing the next place the king wanted her to go. On her way, a kind-faced lady had asked her for her opinion on some dress materials, and then her preference on colours for some beautiful silks. When she reached the next market stall, a young woman sprayed her with different scents, asking for her comments, then instructed her to go to the palace garden where someone would be waiting for her (and she didn't need three guesses as to whom that was). However on the way home, Éowyn 'accidentally' ran into her and they ended up talking for the best part of half an hour about how Faramir had got drunk at his birthday celebration and embarrassed his wife with talk of- well, things that should remain strictly between a couple. The Shieldmaiden of Rohan asked a lot of questions about Arwen's day that made it seem to the Elf that she knew more about it that she was letting on. 

So finally, two hours after she got up, Arwen arrived at the palace gardens confused, tired and in need of her husband's embrace. But he was nowhere to be seen. She walked through the archways of climbing plants, her Elven senses picking up sweet smell of bread and fruit not too far away. When she arrived at the smaller, more secluded section of their gardens, she saw a sight that melted her heart.

Aragorn watched his wife walk towards him, surprise lighting her beautiful face. He smiled and motionned her over, taking her into his arms as soon as he could. "Good afternoon," he said, watching her eyes widen as she took in the meal he had prepared.

She met his gaze, her eyes sparkling. "It just got better," she smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He grinned at her and indicated her seat at the stone table, sitting down opposite her. "Wine?"

She nodded, unable to take her eyes off him. She could already feel her heart beginning to race a little, her body becoming less and less immune to the tanned skin of his chest, his dark eyes and beautiful smile. "Estel?"

"Yes?" He asked as he put fruit, bread and meat onto their plates.

"Have you been running?"

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Running?"

She shook her head, silently laughing to herself - this was going to sound ridiculous. "Maybe I'm just imagining it, but all day I've had the feeling you've been watching me, as if to learn something from what I did. And I've had the strangest day: people asking me my opinion on certain things, a man handing me a key, strange messages leading me around the city." She allowed him to feed her a grape. "You can't tell me you weren't behind those."

He just smiled and slipped another grape between her sweet lips, wishing suddenly it could be his tongue instead. He stood and held out his hand for hers, which she accepted without a word, their meal forgotten. She followed him across to the rose garden, where the red flowers climbed high along the walls, leading to a secluded area which overlooked the city. Aragorn wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and a mischievous glint came to his eye.

Everything was going to plan: she had, unknowingly, completed all the tasks he had set and, apart from thinking she'd imagined something, hadn't come anywhere close to guessing what he was up to. Now it was time for the final part, the part that ensured she'd never again question where his sense of romance was.

He nuzzled his nose against hers as she questionned him about his day, mesmirised so completely by her that he was hardly able to listen, even if he'd wanted to. "Oh, I didn't do much really," he said, feeling her hands burn his chest as she sneaked them under his shirt and gathering all his strength to do what he had to do next.

When her lips brushed his, he knew there was no way he could pull away from her just then, and instead let her kiss him with the passion that lay deep in her heart. Eventually they broke apart for breath, and he kissed her softly before drawing away from her. His mind protested every step he took, but what he had in store next would never let her question him again.

"I've got something to sort out in court," he lied, trying not to let her hurt look change his mind about going. "I won't be long." As he turned to leave he said, "Look under the fruit bowl," before disappearing through the roses.

* * *

Arwen picked up the piece of parchment that had been lying under the bowl and sighed. Less than ten minutes ago she had been happily wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved, and now he was sending her off on another mystery trail. For what else could it be when the only clue read, "Lilac flowers"?

To Be Continued

* * *

sorry it's short but at least its here! I wrote this whole chapter, then decided it wasn't very good and deleted it and started again...

This morning I got an Anonymous review for one of my stories which I thought was very rude and it upset me a bit. I deleted it cause it was anonymous, and if someone's going to be rude about my fics I'd rather they would give me the oppurtunity to contact them and reply, but this individual didn't so that's what happened. Basically I want to say _I write fanfiction for fun because I enjoy it, and if you don't that's fair enough, but please don't slag me off about it. thank you._

Anyways, sorry about that, here are the thanks:

**cerridwen**: ok, so I completely changed the ideas around, but I wrote that other idea and it just wasn't right.... did you have fun in Hawaii?? ::bitch:: joke! I'm just jealous cause I was stuck here and you get to go to the cool hot places! :D

**Valia-Elf**: 16 pairs of socks? I can't beat that, I only got 6... never mind, I shall put on a brave face! you think I find 'bloody' offensive? Claire, have you or have you not spoken to me for months and witnessed the full extent of my so-foul-an-orc-would-be-proud mouth?! lol! hehe! one other thing - WE HAVE THE SAME JIGSAWS!!!

**viviana**: its ok, I got your email eventually!! I'm so glad you like all my new fic ideas! I hope you like this... Aragorn and Arwen forever!

**FireOpal**: consequences.... woooo!!! oh yes, Hanana Banana all the way... even her dad calls me it!!!

**ME132**: I don't think anyone could replace you... though I did notice the distinct lack of capital letters in that review.... and it's freakin me out..... ::shivers:: lol! Its about to get a whole lot more exciting and, lets just say _steamy_ soon... in more ways than one!

**ArwenElfstone**: heylo stranger, long time no speak! its ok, dont worry about it! glad you're liking it so far!!

**NghtOwl113**: thank you!!! I read your lorien fic, v good!!! ;)

**Loony Daidouji**: aw no, 3 weeks?! poor you! ok let me know and we'll talk about it!!

**Voldie On Varsity track**: I'm not even gonna ask what that was all about!! And what's wrong with the Queen of England's right foot I wonder...??!

HUGE thanks aswell to: **Aebbook, Aragorn waits for Arwen, lindahoyland, Liregon, Strider's Girl, Dark Lady Arantraneth** and **Silmarwen Elensar** - I'm glad you like it!!


	4. Chapter 4

An update - yay!  
In other news, I HAVE A WEBSITE!! big yay! please go check it out and sign my guestbook, it's Aragorn/Arwen themed and there are lots of cute pics and someinfo about me: www. layofluthien .50megs .com (get rid of the spaces, fanfic is so annoying!), and if that doesn't work, go to my profile page and find it there. thank you! :D

Chapter 4

Aragorn sprinted through the palace and out into the city, weaving his way through the streets to the market. He knew it would not take his wife long to solve the clues he had set, and figured he had about twenty minutes before she'd find his final message and go back to their chambers, where he would supposedly have everything ready.

He reached the tailors quickly, where he was met by the shopkeeper's wife, a nice lady who he had recruited earlier to ask his wife's opinions on materials. She handed him two large boxes, one containing a dress, the other a shift and a nightgown. Aragorn grinned when he saw the beautiful fabrics Arwen had unknowingly chosen for the first two items, though he himself had picked the material for the nightdress. He thanked the Gondorian woman and her husband for their fast, friendly work and paid them, before visiting to the perfumery across the street. There he picked up the scent Arwen had chosen, paid the perfumiere and ran back to the palace, ignoring the looks he was getting.

Arriving back at the palace ten minutes after he set off, Aragorn dropped the items on the bed and went into the bathroom to run the bath. He was slightly out of breath, but it was nothing to what he knew he would be later on in the evening. A smile crept onto his face at the thought, and he poured sweet-smelling oil into the hot water before going back into the bedroom and getting it ready for his wife.

"Sense of romance," he muttered as he began lighting candles. "_Meleth_, you have no idea..."

* * *

Arwen moved warily towards the lilac plants. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it was not what she found. Her keen Elven eyesight immediately picked out the message, tied to a small branch just below one of the violet flowers. She untied the parchment and read it, frowning as she did so. It was another clue, this time reading, "Water". There was only one place near that was related to water, and that was the fountain in the centre of the garden. 

And so she followed her husband's trail, finding messages tied to plants and trees, benches and statues, each one leading her ever onwards with no indication as to what the point of the exercise actually was. Eventually she found attached to the rose bushes a small black, velvet-covered box, though it seemed to be locked. On the underside there was another note; one that made the butterflies dance in her stomach. "Your ranger awaits you," it said. Then, more suggestively, "Bedroom, now."

* * *

Aragorn turned off the taps as his wife entered their room. He heard he pause in the doorway and smiled as he imagined the look of complete shock on her face. As the seconds passed, he began to run his hands through his hair in anticipation - suddenly he had the suspicion she wouldnt like what he'd done. 

Arwen couldn't believe what she was seeing, yet at the same time it all made perfect sense: the market, the meal, the mystery trail round the garden. She felt tears come to her eyes as she took in the sight before her. The room was bathed in the glow of hundreds of candles, which littered the floor, walls, dresser - every surface available. As she walked towards the bed, she saw the most beautiful gown, in a fabric that was she had seen before that morning. She smiled to herself as she felt that familiar fire begin to burn in her very core. Was there nothing her wonderful husband couldn't do? She noticed there were rose petals littering the bed, and picked out a trail which she followed to the bathroom, her heart beating faster with every step she took.

Aragorn almost forgot to breathe when he saw his beautiful Evenstar standing in the doorway. The look of complete and utter love for him on her face set his blood on fire. She was smiling, locked in his gaze, her eyes shining with desire and the threat of tears.

"Is this all for me?" She said softly, her voice thick with emotion. She could tell by his messy hair that he'd been running his hands through it - he always did it when he was nervous - but why was he nervous? And why did he have to look so damn sexy, leaning on the sink like that with his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his hard, tanned chest for her hungry gaze? It was almost as if he was trying to brake her on purpose!

"Well," he began, "It was for Faramir, but Éowyn already had him booked- " He was cut off as Arwen all but ran the short distance across the room to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him hard on the mouth. Aragorn was not complaining though. He held her close to his heated body, moving his hand to the back of her head and pulling her forward to deepen the kiss. She moaned into his open mouth, sliding her tongue against his own, sharing his breath, his kiss, his heart.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Aragorn traced the path of a tear down her cheek with his thumb, pressing his smiling lips to hers in a lingering kiss, bringing a smile to her own beautiful face. "Why did you do all this?" She asked, allowing his hands to slide her dress from her shoulders.

He spun her in his arms and began to unfasten the lacing. "Because I love you."

She smiled and felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "So it had nothing to do with what I said last night about you losing your sense of romance?"

He slid the clothes from her perfect body, tracing the path of the material with his calloused hands. When he brought his hands back to cup her cheeks, she licked her lips, seeing in his eyes the effect she had upon him. When it became clear she would get no answer to her question, she raised her eyebrows and her mirrored her.

"Is my reason not good enough for you?" He asked, letting his hands slide slowly down her body, feeling her tremble beneath his touch.

Realising defeat, she smiled seductively. "Then if you won't tell me that, answer me this: just why have you stripped me naked, a slave to your gaze, when you have not given me the chance to return the favour?"

In response he took her hand and lead her to the claw-footed bath. The surface was covered in bubbles and strewn with rose petals, and for the first time Arwen noticed that the room was also filled with candles, so distracted she had been by her husband before.

With a grin, he helped her step into the bath, watching with ever-darkening eyes as she submerged herself in the hot water. As he began to massage elanor oil into her ebony hair, she lay back and closed her eyes, letting his skilled fingers take her to a place beyond paradise.

She believed, with good reason, that the evening was only just beginning.

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I don't have time to writeindividual thanks, but I promise they're coming next chapter! Thanks again! :) 

Remember, my homepage! www. layofluthien .50megs .com (again, delete the spaces)- let me know what you think in the guestbook! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I FINALLY got over my writer's block - yay! So here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for...

A warning - this is strongly R rated from the start. I would remind you that you must be 17 to read it, but hell, I'm 15 and I wrote it so... ;)

Here goes...

* * *

Chapter 5

Aragorn simply watched his wife, tracing every curve and hollow of her body as she bathed. He saw her every day, and yet he always felt there was something new about her to discover, an inch of porcelain skin he had yet to kiss. When she asked him to join her in the hot water, he complied without a word, unable to think of anything he could ever desire more.

Arwen's breath caught in her throat when she felt her husband pull her against him, felt him hard against the small of her back, felt a shiver burn down her spine. His hands immediately sought out the more sensitive parts of her body, and within seconds she was answering him, arching her hips sharply, sending water cascading over the edge of the bath.

"Estel" she breathed, leaning back against him as he kissed the side of her neck. There was no mistaking the lust in her low voice - she was close, pleading him to stop yet urging him to continue, to end this torture. And sure enough, she was soon crying out in helpless abandon as bliss and paradise merged together in a vortex of ecstasy, before landing her safely in her husband's arms.

Aragorn gently tipped her head back and met her mouth in a deep kiss, holding her tightly against him. When he eventually teased their lips apart, they were both out of breath and in need of each other in the most intimate of ways.

"Still complaining about being a slave to my gaze?" He asked with a mischievous smile. "Or my hands..."

She laughed, feigning shock, and flicked bubbles at him, but he caught her by the wrists and kissed her. By the time they broke apart the water was lukewarm, and Aragorn reached for a towel, standing and wrapping it around his waist before climbing out of the bath. He held another out for his wife, and took his time drying every inch of her body, raining kisses as he did so.

When he had finished his administrations, he went quickly into the bedroom and found the nightdress he had bought, returning to the bathroom with the box. Arwen gave him a curious look, watching as he removed the lid to see the most beautiful garment. It was deep blue, the colour of her eyes, and black lace adorned the hem and neckline.

Aragorn watched his wife's face as she touched the fine silk - he just knew she would like it. Taking her hand, he pulled her towards him, discarding the box to the floor. It was all he could do not to pin her against the wall and make love to her right there in the bathroom, so beautiful she was naked before him.

"I see you approve of my taste then," he said, but he could not keep the passion from his voice, something Arwen immediately picked up on.

She smiled and ran her finger down the side of his neck, feeling him react to such an intimate gesture. "Of course," she replied, her Elven blood allowing her to hide emotion when she spoke. "But surely you do not mean for us to stand here all afternoon discussing clothes."

He grinned despite himself - she was quick. "Perhaps you would prefer it I just let you put this on then," he said, holding out the nightgown.

She raised an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip. "What's the point?" Her question was more of a statement of impatience.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Because then I can take it off."

Arwen's impatience soon turned to anticipation. "Estel you are incorrigable!" She laughed, but allowed him to slide the gown over her shoulders. It fitted perfectly and came to just above her knees, with a low neckline and back.

She looked absolutely beautiful, but Aragorn immediately missed the touch of her bare skin on his. Without saying a word - his gaze conveyed everything - he led her into the bedroom and, after moving the dress to a chair, pulled her down onto the bed, straddling her waist.

He traced her lips with his thumb, once again sparking the fire in her very core. Then he kissed her, and thought vanished into nothingness as his tongue slid over hers, battling for dominance, quickening breath and setting pulses racing. His hands moved over the familiar contours of her body, sliding the silk nightgown up her thigh and she moved under him, drawing even more of his mouth onto hers.

She unfastened his towel and threw it to the floor, sitting up and letting him remove the nightdress, painfully slowly, as he savoured every part of her. His mouth found her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, as he pushed her back onto the mattress. And then he was inside her, rolling his hips against hers, letting her cries spur him on, harder and faster, until release came and they collapsed together, breathing heavily.

Arwen smiled as she let her heartbeat return to normal - though this was proving difficult as her husband's hands were still torturing her body. They lay in silence for a few moments, watching each other intently, their eyes dark and full of love. It wasn't long before Aragorn found her lips again in powerful, burning kisses that made her tremble beneath him.

_Maybe I should be a slave to his gaze more often,_ she found herself thinking, just before the world fell away from beneath her.

* * *

Thankies go to: 

**Cerridwen**: aah but he is so romantic! I know, if all the guys were like him, we'd be, well... very busy! ;) Hehe I've been a bit risqué haven't I? Can you forgive me?

**Valia-Elf**: a gift? Hehe wow glad you think so! Jacko rules!

**Dark Lady Arantraneth** : Nice talking to you today! Hope you like this mellon nin!

**NghtOwl113**: of course there's more! I'll email you when I get back from Barcelona (going in 4 hours!)

**lindahoyland**: Ok, well the wayI see it, he just is! I mean, imagine if he was white and ghostly... that would just be weird! Indulge me in my fantasy ok!

**viviana**: well, here's a clue! though this is only the afternoon! ;)

**Liregon**: Sorry this isn't soon, but I had writer's block... :sigh: aah, at least it's gone now! I can write loads of fluff again!

**Lady ot Rings**: I SO want an Aragorn.. imagine the fun you could have with him... ;D

**Aragorn waits for Arwen**: I know, he's like the perfect guy, right? (Ok so he IS the perfect guy!)

**Zenphy**: Tears? Oh my, I hope they were good tears! thanks!

**Strider's Girl**: Romantic, yes. Gorgeous, yes. Mine, no. :sobs: It's not fair!

**ievandie**: Well, I write Arwen as the mischievous person she is in the films, like when she says in fotr "I choose a mortal life." She always seemed quite daring to me, so that's how I write her... thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**Loony Daidouji**: Glad you liked the film! And my fic! ;)

**arwen-2005**: Thank you, your review made me blush! I'm glad you like the way I write. (Am I right in thinking it was you who left messages on my website? thank you!)

_ALSO, HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST SNOW OF WINTER AND ADA'S LITTLE PRINCESS! I don't know if I'll update them or not, but the chances are they will be continued in the long run!_


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn climbed quietly out of bed, trying not to disturb his sleeping wife. He found the small black box and silver key she had collected, then went back to sit next to her, placing them on the matress behind him. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips as she began to wake up.

"What time is it?" Arwen asked through a yawn, eyes adjusting to the dim light. The candles had burned low and the sky outside was deep crimson, so she guessed they must have been asleep for about an hour or so.

"About five o'clock," her husband replied, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

She smiled and traced her fingers idly across his bare chest. "That was incredible," she murmured, watching him through long eyelashes. It was obvious what she was referring to.

"You deserved it." Aragorn grinned and leant forward capture her lips in an affectionate kiss, sparking a torrent of memories through her mind and body. He had made her feel so beautiful before, as though she was the only person in the whole of Arda; he had cherished every part of her, craved her with fervour and passion like she was the very air he breathed, and loved her so thoroughly that she knew she would never quite be the same again.

She moaned into his mouth as he drew her against his body, brushing his tongue over hers, caressing the sensitive tip of her ear with his thumb as his hand combed through her raven hair. Their kiss deepened after Arwen momentarily broke it, nuzzled her nose against his, met his eyes, then his lips once again, her shoulders tensing as his hands moved down her bare arms, making her shiver.

Several long minutes later Aragorn reluctantly pulled away, knowing they had to start getting ready, otherwise they would be late for the ball. He pressed a few lingering kisses to her sweet lips before moving back as his wife sighed contentedly, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Did I deserve that as well?" She asked, smiling cheekily.

He shook his head, laughing softly as he reached behind him to pick up the box and key. "That was free," he told her, "But the next one you'll have to earn."

"And how do I do that?" She was beginning to get at his resolve, and however much he liked it, he was determined not to let her.

"I can think of some ways," he said, kissing her nose.

She raised her eyebrows, sliding her hand behind his neck to prevent him moving away. "Which are?"

Smiling, he took her hand and, kissing it, laid it on the bed. "Ask me later."

She was about to retaliate when she noticed he was hiding something behind his back. However as he saw she had realised, he just moved them further down the bed, beyond her feet so she couldn't see.

Arwen frowned, a look that made her seem even more beautiful than usual, if that were possible. "What have you got there?" She searched his gaze for any hint of what he was up to, but found nothing, only a smile.

Curiosity got the better of her and she started to grin as she reached towards him, still locked in his eyes, unable to escape. Suddenly he took hold of her wrist and leaned forward, forcing her back onto the mattress. Before she could speak he had straddled her waist, effectively pinning her down, and begun to tickle her. Her screams of laughter filled the room, echoing the cries of their earlier love making, as his strong fingers moved across her abdomen and sides.

His wife's laughter was proving extremely infectious, and Aragorn found himself falling headfirst into her hysterical ambience, laughing with her simply because he loved to see her so happy, so radiant.

"Estel..." She breathed, trying in vain to escape his torturous fingers. "Stop... Please..."

In response he just continued to tickle her, and only when she was pleading once again did he stop briefly. "Please _melethron_," she whispered, breathing heavily, her eyes alight. She took his hand and used it to pull him down towards her, nuzzling into his neck, planting kisses along his shoulder. "Please stop..." Her voice was no more than a murmur against his throat, and it sent a shiver coarsing down his spine.

He sighed, feigning resignation, and moved back to look at her. There was a long moment of silence, broken only by Arwen's deep breathing, before her husband ran his fingers across her stomach one final time, feeling her move her hips sharply against his in anticipation of the torment that didn't come.

Relief spread across her beautiful face, and she hit him lightly on the arm, shaking her head. "You are a cruel man, Elessar!"

He grinned and snaked his hand up the side of her neck, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "I know." The distance between them was decreasing rapidly, but in the split second before their lips met he pulled back, suddenly moving to kneel on the floor.

Arwen would have been slightly annoyed if not for the heart-melting smile on his face. He reached across the quilt and took the small box she realised he had been holding earlier - the same one she had picked up from the garden. "Estel?" Her confusion was quickly being replaced by excitement and she eased herself up so she was half-sitting, her face level with his.

"Give me your hand," he said softly, and she assented without a word. He kissed her wrist, then her fingertips, before pressing the silver key into the plam of her hand. He held out the black box but somehow she knew not to take it; not yet.

"Arwen, _meleth-nîn_," he began, his eyes drawing her in ever deeped, until that fatal moment when she knew she was looking into his soul. "I know at our wedding we had an Elven ceremony, and it was perfect, but one of the traditions of Men is the exchange of rings." His hand was still holding the key against hers and he guided them over to the black box, unable to lose the touch of her skin against his. He found she was trembling, and it made him smile slightly.

"I know I say this a lot, but you are the most beautiful wife and lover, and I look forawrd to spending the rest of my life waking next to you each morning." His voice was low as he fought to control his emotions, and when he reached up to cup her cheek she saw he was shaking too. She took her cue to fit the key into the lock, but as it clicked she froze, unable to open it because she knew that whatever was inside would make her cry.

"I love everything about you: when you're always right, and how gorgeous you look when you first wake up and your hair is a mess; I love the freckles on your chest, the smell of your damp skin after a hot bath, the way you kiss the side of my neck when we make love."

He gently lifted the lid of the box, hearing her gasp when she saw the mithril ring. "I love _you _Arwen Undómiel," he said quietly as she took the ring and turned it over, hardly daring to believe that such a simple band could be so beautiful. Around the inside, almost invisible, was an Elvish inscription. As she read it her husband recited the words. "_Undómiel-nîn, im meleth lle._ _Rain nin illumë, Estellya." _

My Evenstar, I love you. Smile for me always, your Estel.

And as the first tear escaped her sapphire eyes, he took the ring and slipped it onto her finger, sealing it with a kiss. When his gaze found hers again he smiled with so much love that she let out a small sob and threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder as she fought the battle between laughing and crying.

"I can't believe this," she whispered as he brushed the tears from her eyes, holding her close. "I can't believe _you_." She met his mouth in a series of passionate kisses, pausing between each to whisper, "Thank you."

Aragorn kissed her one last time before leaving her with a smile to find the nightgown, which had been carelessly thrown to the floor earlier. He helped her to her feet, then slipped it over her head.

"What's the rush?" She asked, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. When she reached up to touch his cheek, they both saw her ring and grinned. It looked like it belonged.

"The ball begins in just under an hour, and we have a visitor due to arrive in a few minutes' time."

"Who?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

She looked at him for a moment before realising she wasn't about to get an answer. Her eyes flicked to her ring again, and she turned it round on her finger. "Estel?"

"Yes?" He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why did you do all this? I mean, the mystery trail, the bath, the dresses, the ring?" She shook her head slightly. "Not that I'm ungrateful, I just... Was it honestly nothing to do with what I said last night?"

Aragorn smiled despite himself and began to dance slowly with her, moving her round in slow circles, their bodies as close as possible. "Maybe." He leant forward to whisper in her ear. "But the simple truth is, you're my wife and I love to spoil you." He looked at her again, his mouth almost touching hers as he spoke. "I love you."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

And it's back! Plus more good news, chapter 7 is half written too, so I'll post that probably at the end of the week! 

(Sunshine you were right, my inspiraton did suddenly come back!)

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!** I would say it individually but it's about 11pm and I'm going to bed now!

I would just like to take this oppurtunity to rant about 2 things. Firstly, _the new rating system_ - how ridiculous! What's the point of changing it?

Secondly, I feel like everyone's deserted fanfiction. I'm not sure why, but there doesn't seem to be anybody out there anymore. So if you are there, please review just to reassure me that my stories aren't for nothing...

(One final thing, ArwenFairTinuviel I emailed you at the address on your profile: I don't know if you got it, so could you check, just incase I'm emailing some randomner! Thank you!)


	7. Chapter 7

Mistletoe is back!

Disclamier: it's all Tolkien's, except Riare who is mine!

Dedication: to Ria and Claire because they are two of the coolest friends I've made from fanfiction, so much so they get a character named after them! ;)  
_(and Ria-LaLa I miss you so much! But I'll be seeing you in a month! wahoo!)_

Beta: Tori-a-saurus, my bestest dinosaur buddy! ;)

And so, without much further ado, here goes...

* * *

Chapter 7

Riare hurried along the corridors of the palace, hoping today she would finally find her way to the royal chambers without getting lost. She had not been there long, going into servantry as soon as she turned fifteen, and that morning the Mistress had recruited her on special request of the King, to ready the Queen for the Mid-Winter Ball.

It was an honour most servants could only dream of, and that was one of the things that made her so anxious. She presumed she had been chosen because of her skills styling hair (she had eight younger sisters on which to practise), but she knew if she did something wrong she would never again get the oppurtunity she so desperately wanted, which was to be one of the Queen's personal maids.

The young girl shook her head slightly as she neared the monarchs' quarters. She was fantasising again, and it did nothing for her nervousness. Whilst mentally berating herself she realised she had walked straight past their bed chamber, and backtracked as slowly as she could without attracting attention from the guard outside the room. Unsure what she should do now she was so close, she just stood and watched her feet, half expecting the door to open infront of her.

The guard cleared his throat and she looked at him, noticing how young he was. "New, are you?" He asked, and she nodded. Smiling, he tapped three times on the dark panelled door. "They don't mind you walking in," he told her quietly, "But my advice is to knock. When I first came here I didn't bother, and it scarred me for life."

As the young man shivered at the memory they heard the king shout, "Come in," which was closely followed by the queen's voice and some uncatchable undertones. Riare thanked the guard for the advice and, taking a deep breath, opened the door...

She immediately wished she hadn't.

The king and queen were entwined in each other's arms, so much so that Riare didn't know where he ended and she began. Even though she knew it was rude, she couldn't help but stare. The kiss they were sharing went on for so long without either of them breathing that she thought they must have forgotten how. When the king finally pulled back, it was only to meet the queen's lips again in another lingering kiss, which visibly weakened her in his arms.

Eventually the royal couple seemed to notice Riare's presence, and she quickly averted her eyes - if she was caught watching such a tender moment between them, she knew she would be dismissed immediately from the palace. She bowed low to the floor, cheeks beginning to burn. She had never been this close to royalty before, let alone to style the queen's hair - her sisters would be so jealous!

The king smiled, causing her to blush even harder. "_Meleth_, this is Riare," - he knew her name! - "She's going to make you beautiful for me. Not that you need it," he added, as he spun his smiling wife in his arms and ushered her - by means of a hit on the backside - across to her dressing table. Then he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Riare alone with the queen. Not sure what she should do, she just stood by the door like a timid child. But when the dark haired Elf smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. She had hear rumours of her beauty, but not one of them came close to doing it justice.

"Don't look so afraid," the queen said softly, beckoning her over. "I won't bite." She came to stand behind the queen as she sat on a stool infront of the dresser, and immediately the intoxicating fragrance of her damp hair flooded Riare's senses.

Arwen watched the young girl through the mirror, smiling at her shyness. When she realised the queen was watching her, she dropped her gaze, blushing again. "Are you going to start then?" Arwen said it lightly, intended as a joke, but Riare was too nervous to realise, and instead thought the queen was angry with her. Arwen, seeing her mistake, turned round and took the girl's shaking hand. "I was only joking," she said quietly. "Don't look so worried. I don't know what they say about me, but I'm not the ogre I'm obviously made out to be."

Immediately Riare began to speak. "I- your majesty, I didn't mean to offend you. They don't say anything nasty about you, nothing at all. They speak of your beauty and wisdom but never anything bad-" She cut off, realising she had been speaking too quickly. Her mother always warned her about that.

The queen laughed gently, and it seemed to ease all Riare's anxieties. She turned back in her seat and sat patiently, waiting for Riare to begin. She hesitantly reached out to touch the queen's long dark hair, and as soon as she did, she couldn't let go. It was like a wave of silk and melted across her fingers, so soft and sleek it was almost unreal. She picked up the comb and ran it slowly through the wavy locks, wincing all the time incase she found a knot and hurt the queen. But there were no knots at all.

"How- ?" She began and then realised she was being rude. It was one of the first rules of servantry: never speak unless you're spoken to. "I'm sorry, your majesty."

Arwen laughed softly. "What for? If you have something to say, by all means go ahead and say it."

Riare took a deep breath. "It's just- your hair, it is so beautiful. How do you get it so perfect?"

Arwen laughed again. "Elven trait," she said with a smile so enchanting it seemed to light up the whole room.

Riare found herself smiling too. She was growing more confident by the second, brushing the queen's hair in long strokes, experimenting with different styles before letting the tresses fall back again. The Elven queen was so warm and friendly, Riare thought she could quite easily confess her soul to her right then.

Arwen noticed her expression. "Did you want to ask me something?" She laughed as Riare blushed. "It's alright, say whatever you want."

"Oh, I couldn't. I don't want to offend you."

"You know, it takes a lot to offend an Elf. I think my husband has only ever managed it once, when he made a particularly harsh comment on the size of my posterior in one of my new dresses."

Riare couldn't help it. Giggles burst from her mouth in great waves, shaking through her body, bringing tears to her eyes. A few minutes ago she would have died rather than let them out, but the queen herself was laughing, and it was so contagious. Suddenly there was a voice that made Riare scream and leap backwards.

"What's all the laughter about?"

The king was stood in the doorway, and for the first time Riare noticed he was naked from the waist up. He looked to his wife who was shaking with silent giggles, to the terrified servant who looked to be shaking with fear, though at what he didn't know.

Arwen quickly took a hold of herself and stood, reaching for Riare's hand. The girl bowed to the king. "I'm sorry, your highness. Please, have mercy upon me." Aragorn raised his eyebrows and looked to his wife.

"Mercy for what?" He asked, still very confused. "What have you done?"

Riare looked up slowly. Instead of the angry face she had expected, the king looked calm and a little perplexed. "I- I was laughing inappropriately with the queen."

Aragorn's lips curved into a kind smile. "Is there a law against laughing?"

The servant shook her head. "No, your highness, but- "

"Then I don't see what the problem is." He turned to his wife. "_Melethrai_, where's my shirt, the red one with the white tree on the pocket? Must be smart and correctly dressed for the court nobles," he muttered sarcastically, and Arwen laughed.

"It's in the wardrobe, where it's always been."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips as he passed. "I love you, did you know that?"

"Funnily enough," she replied, "I did."

They seemed completely unaware of Riare's presence in the room, or else they surely wouldn't have kissed so passionately infront of her. The king's arms went about the queen's waist as he slid his tongue straight into her mouth, earning himself a soft moan from her. Then he was gone back into the bathroom with his shirt, a wink and a smile.

Arwen sat back down on the stool as her knees gave way beneath her. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her lips were tingling with his sweet taste, her head spinning with his kiss. Riare slowly walked over to her and began brushing her hair again, unsure of whether or not the queen had actually noticed her yet. Before she could stop them, the words were out of her mouth.

"What's it like?"

The queen looked at her via the mirror. "What?" Riare shook her head, embarrassed by her foolishness. "Now you've got me curious." Arwen said truthfully. "Come on, tell me."

The girl averted her gaze, instead searching her pockets for the clips that were on the table. "It's - I just wondered, that's all... What's it like when the king, um, you know... _eats _you like that?"

Arwen couldn't help it - she had to laugh. Riare felt her cheeks burning again. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I should never have asked."

Arwen shook her head. "Of course you should, for what do we learn without curiosity?" She sat back as Riare began plaiting tiny braids into her hair, fixing them with silver beads and ornate flower clips. "So he eats me, does he? Is that what it looks like?" She smiled as a tingling sensation overcame her skin just at the thought of his kisses. "It feels- how does it feel? Like summer days in flower-thatched meadows; cosy nights infront of the fire when there's a storm outside; like silk, and butterflies, and fire in the very depths of your soul." She shrugged, still smiling. "Something like that."

She realised Riare's hands had stopped moving, and looked at her in the mirror. The young servant was staring at her, open-mouthed, with something Arwen recognised as awe in her expression. She also noted how pretty she was, with dark eyes and hair, and a soft heart-shaped face.

"Never been kissed?" She laughed kindly, and Riare jumped slightly and shook her head. Immediately she began to work on the queen's hair again, undoing the braids with embarrassed haste and brushing them through, now decided on what style she was going to do. Arwen thought it best not to say anything else, should the timid girl turn and bolt for the door.

A few moments later her husband, ever the wonderful ice-braker, came back into the room and over to the window by the two women. Snow had begun to fall in large drifts, and the Pelennor Fields were already a blanket of white against the setting sun. Aragorn watched the horizon for a short time, until he felt his wife take his hand. Turning to her, he sat on the edge of the dresser and smiled, before he remembered something.

"Arwen," he said suddenly, startling Riare who looked at him briefly and then straight back at her hands. He raised his eyebrows and received a look from his wife which read, 'Don't worry about it'. He didn't, instead saying, "_Meleth _we left the food outside..."

She shrugged and smiled at him, a mischievous look in her eye. "We did, didn't we?"

Aragorn picked up one of the flower clips next to him and rolled it between his fingers, frowning slightly. "What are you thinking?" His voice held a warning that made her laugh gently.

"I'm thinking about the way in which it came to be left there..."

Riare had been watching the king and queen out of the corner of her eye, but the strange thing was that she hadn't felt in the least bit uncomfortable - until now. She may never have been kissed before, but she wasn't blind to the tenderness in their gaze, and knew that this was a moment they would want to share alone.

Laying the hairbrush on the table she said, "I just need to get some... flowers, to finish it off." And then she was gone.

Arwen watched the young girl leave, before turning back to her husband. "I think we scared her off," Aragorn said quietly, a smile in his eyes. She couldn't help but grin, even though she felt for Riare. She obviously felt awkward around them, but Arwen hoped she would become used to it when she asked her to accept the position of Personal Maid to the Queen - her skill styling hair really was exceptional, and the Elf knew she would enjoy spending time in her company.

Aragorn traced the low neckline of his wife's nightgown with his finger, brushing his thumb across her breast, drawing her attention back to him. She smiled cheekily, her blue eyes alight with mirth as she gently took his hand from it's wandering route and, kissing the knuckles gently, admonished him. "Now now _melethron_," she said softly, "There's plenty of time for that later... _after _the ball. And don't go scaring Riare, I like her a lot. In fact, I might ask her to be one of my maids."

"_Me_, scaring _her_?" He said in mock insult. "Is there anything else I can do for you, _your majesty_?"

"You could... oh, I don't know... kiss me... until I melt..." She trailed off, leaning into him as she closed her eyes, pleading for him in that desperately civilised way that guaranteed to get her whatever she wanted.

Aragorn smiled and pressed his lips to her cheekbone, mindful of her tactic and how it broke him every time, before moving ever so slowly to her beautiful, rosebud mouth. Instead of tilting his head, they kissed nose to nose so he was drawing her up against him, lifting her from the stool and rising to stand himself, parting her lips in that delicious and intimate way that was so simple and yet so indescribeably, utterly perfect.

It was truly a magical kiss, the sort thought by many to only be seen on stage, or described at the end of a romantic fairytale, where the two lovers had defeated every evil of the age and, finally and dramatically, after years of separation and pain, were able to be together, forever and anon.

And although Aragorn and Arwen knew they had had their defining kiss at his Coronation six months previously, neither of them could help but feel that every kiss they shared was just as special and meaningful, every touch sparking fire and flame, every sight and sound and smell engraved in their hearts.

It was a few minutes before they broke apart, eyes shining brightly with the knowledge that nothing in Arda at the moment was more overwhelmingly beautiful and pure than what they had right there between them.

A soft sigh slipped past Arwen's lips as she leaned her head against her husband's chest. "I melted," she whispered as he wrapped her tightly in his arms, sliding his hand down the curve of her back, pressing lightly on her sensitive skin through the thin shift she wore.

"So did I," he replied quietly, lifting her chin to meet her sapphire eyes. "I melted a long long time ago, once upon a time in the magical glades of Imladris, where, as chance would have it, I stumbled upon Lúthien herself. And the rest, as they say, is history..."

Arwen's smile widened and she hit her husband on the shoulder. "You could have charmed Smaug down from The Lonely Mountain," she said, shaking her head as, nevertheless, she felt the blush rising in her cheeks.

Aragorn grinned in return and gently set her back on the stool. "Before Riare gets back," he called over his shoulder as he delved into the back of the wardrobe, "I have another present for you." He returned quickly carrying a box, which he presented to his wife with an elaborate bow.

"What's this?" She asked, feeling her heart beat faster with anticipation, and the dawning realisation that nothing could surprise her when it came to her husband. She lifted the lid and drew out the silky fabric of a slip - another material she had seen before earlier that day. "Oh Estel..." Standing, she let the box fall unnoticed to the floor as she held the garment before her and tried to take in its beauty.

The material was pale blue in colour, so finely cut and shaped that she could almost feel it fitting perfectly on her body. Silver thread was woven through, creating a shimmering, translucent effect. Its beautiful simplicity was truly outstanding.

Holding it to her chest, she reached up to kiss the wonderful bringer of this gift. "I believe," he said, smiling, "that the tailor's wife approached you today in the market, purely by coincidence of course."

Arwen laughed and returned to admiring the underslip, as her husband went across the room to retrive the dress which had been neglected in favour of more pressing engagements earlier. They moved to sit together on the bed, as she looked at the other garment properly for the first time.

The corset was deep blue, embroidered with tiny pearls and sapphires in very Elven patterns. The skirt was also the same blue, with an underlayer of silver, in the sort of style that disguised the lighter colour when one was standing, and allowed it to break through when one walked or danced. The sleeves of the gown were long and trailed silver and pearls down to the floor.

"You know," she said softly as she traced the rich material with her fingers, "I was so in love with these fabrics that I was going to go out tomorrow to order dresses." Her gaze met her husband's and he reached out to touch her cheek. "_Hanon lle_."

Aragorn took her hand and picked up the two items of clothing. "The proof of the presents," he said with a wink as he lead her across the room, "Is in me seeing how breathtaking you look wearing them."

Arwen wasn't even given time to blush as she was taken quickly into the first of three adjoining rooms from their bedchamber, which were at present empty, but would eventually become nurseries for their children, the next generation of the house of Telcontar.

She knew it was a bit too soon to be thinking of such things when they had only been married for six months, but sometimes when she let her mind wander it would come to rest upon children - more specifically her and Estel's. She thought about when and where they were all conceived (and if she managed to get any further), their names, appearances and personalities. She guessed it was a natural thing that all women did, but she would die rather than admit these fantasies to her husband.

Suddenly she was dragged back to the present by that very person's hands sliding underneath her nightdress, roaming the curves of her body as he removed it over her head. Managing to regain at least some of her senses she assisted him in doing so, making sure he didn't mess up her hair.

"Why are we in here?" She asked as he treated her to a knee-weakening smile, not ashamed to draw his dark gaze so blatantly down her beautiful nakedness, lingering on the places that were always the first to burn with longing.

"So Riare doesn't walk in on anything..._ uncomfortable_."

Arwen tried desperately to ignore the lust in his voice and the sensations he was beginning to inflict upon her, but it was so difficult when she couldn't keep her own eyes off his obvious distress, and her mind off the particular fantasy in which their first child was conceived in that very nursery.

As he moved towards her she forced herself to take a step backwards. "She'll be here any second," Arwen all but gasped, her eyes locked with her husband's, pleading with him to end his torture before things got even further out of hand.

Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes, realising she was right. "I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get a grip on himself. "You'd better get dressed yourself," he muttered without looking at her, before walking back into their bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Arwen stood, motionless, until the resonating echo of his footsteps had died away and she was left in silence. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against the wall, letting the cool stone ease the raging heat of her bare skin. Her heart was pounding in her ears, beating guilt and self-hatred through her veins. She loathed herself for hurting her husband like that, for letting him push her so far without resistance, for not being able to control herself. If she felt this awful after a minor moment of awkwardness, she dreaded to think about how it would be after they had their first argument.

Shaking, she reached for the slip which was hung over the sole piece of furniture in the room, a spindly wooden chair which had seen better days, probably in the second age when it had been made.

_I'm thinking about the history of a chair_, she told herself silently as she pulled the material over her head, _when my husband is waiting for me just the other side of that door. _

Hardly bothering to notice how perfectly cut the material was, she pulled it on and reached for the dress, which she stepped into, drawing the sleeves on but not even attempting to tie the lacing - there was one person who would be waiting to do that.

The Queen of Gondor took a second to calm her racing heart. She smoothed down the front of the dress -a nervous habit she had unknowingly grown into whilst waiting to enter the Great Hall for ceremonies, or any occasion in which she and her husband would be the focus of everyone's attention - before realising she had nothing to be nervous about. The calm in the final moments leading up to the Last Battle; delivering a speech to a thousand-strong crowd - these were the things one should be anxious about, not simply opening the door to the man you loved. Fear of such an act might even be regarded as cowardice, and Arwen Undómiel had learnt long ago that to live life to the full you had to abandon all rational thoughts and anxieties, and just open your mind to the world.

Which is how she came to step so boldly through the door and straight into Aragorn's arms.

He had been stood by the window, looking out across his snow-covered kingdom, trying to clear his mind. When he heard her enter the room, he had turned to find her all-but running towards him, and as they embraced they both breathed easily once again.

After a few moments of clinging to each other in sheer desperation and relief, Arwen moved back slightly to meet his gaze. "Estel I'm sorry, I- "

She was cut off as he pressed a finger to her lips. "Let us never speak of it again." There it was, the light she feared she may have quenched was back in his eyes, and everything was alright.

Smiling, she let out a shaky breath and reached up to kiss him lightly. As he brushed his tongue across hers, she was reminded suddenly of how beautiful such a small gesture could make her feel, and noticed properly for the first time how incredibly comfortable the slip and dress were to wear.

It wasn't long before her husband was admiring her outfit, and as he wrapped his arms around her after fastening the lacing, she felt safe and secure in his love, emotionally as well as physically.

And however much they wanted that feeling to last forever, they were wary that Riare was bound to reappear any second, and if she caught them in yet another embrace she might run from the palace immediately.

Sure enough, as Aragorn resumed his place by the window and Arwen sat back on the stool, the young girl entered with a small bunch of flowers in her hand, her dark hair twined with snow. She looked shocked and relieved not to have walked in on anything, and even smiled at the King, though this brought a blush to her already cold-bitten cheeks.

Five minutes later and they were ready to go. Riare had tied Arwen's hair back with silver clips, letting loose strands fall down across her shoulders. The flowers - tiny blue forget-me-nots - were weaved through the clips, creating a magnificent contrast to her ebony waves. The ball was a formal event therefore they had to wear their crowns, at least for the first address.

The mithril circlet, a more simple accompaniment to her husband's winged crown, completed her look to perfection, and Aragorn struggled to find enough breath to even think of any words to describe his Elven Princess. Instead he simply lifted her to her feet, took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers, all emotions carried in his deep blue gaze.

Arwen grinned and put a pale hand to his chest, though her smile merged slightly with confusion as he reached into the dresser drawer and took out a small silver phial.

"Yet another gift," he said with a wink as he poured a tiny amount of perfume onto her wrist. She looked almost warily from it to him and back again, before the rich fragrance began to diffuse into the air and she couldn't resist pressing it to her neck and chest. The scent was also something she had come across that afternoon, and although she had loved it then, she didn't think it had smelt half as wonderful as it did now, intoxicating her senses with elanor and niphredil, taking her back all those years to Cerin Amroth.

Aragorn nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck, breathing deeply and remembering. They could have stayed like that all night had it not been for the knock on the door after which four guards appeared, the Royal Escort to theball.

"Are you ready, _meleth-nîn_?" He whispered, smiling simply because this beautiful, breath-taking Elf infront of him was ardently, passionately, incredibly, unbelievably, undeniably his. And oh how he loved her.

"I am, my Lord," she replied shyly, not quite immune to the intensity of his gaze. Her hands began to tremble both with pre-occasion nerves and the sheer power and immenseness of emotion. It was times like these, when she was so deeply in love, that a faint blush came permanently to her cheeks, and she had never looked so alive.

To be continued...

* * *

Hasn't it been a while? I am SO excited about this, I wrote the first part of this chapter about 6 months ago, and now it's up! yay! 

There is one more chapter to come (and possibly and epilogue, we'll see!) which I wrote about a year ago for a different story, but I'm going to intertwine with this.

Random thing: the other day my boyfriend Tom read Truth Or Dare and now won't stop taking the piss...it's so embarrassing! His new nickname for me is _Honey_... !

Anyways, _**HUGE**_ thanks to everyone who reviewed, I know I keep promising them individually but tonight I'm so tired and I'm sure you'd rather I posted this today than wrote individually and posted tomorrow. I love you all!


End file.
